


Betty and Archie: There’s No Place Like Home.

by NickAaron



Category: Barchie - Fandom, Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickAaron/pseuds/NickAaron
Summary: Graduation can lead to happy memories. But it can also lead to devastating but pivotal moments.
Relationships: Betty and Archie - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	Betty and Archie: There’s No Place Like Home.

It’s amazing how the smallest things have the biggest impact. Like a voicemail. And one voicemail in particular would have the most impact of all. Graduation was over. Senior year was over. It all went well. But for Betty and Archie it was about to become a defining day. Nothing would be the same.

Archie had just gotten to the bus stop to leave for the naval academy. But he didn’t look happy. He just looked...melancholy. He wanted to follow his heart...but instead he was leaving it behind in Riverdale. He took deep breaths. He had so many things he wanted to say. But how could he after everything that had happened. The bus hasn’t got there yet. He turned and saw a pay phone across the street and went to it. He sniffled as he did his best to compose himself. He knew she may not pick up but desperately hoped she would.

Archie: “Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on Betty.”

The phone continued to ring but no answer. He started to cry again but tried to stay composed.

Archie: “Come on Betty pl-please pick up. I need you to pick up I need...”

He paused for a moment. The guilt of leaving without saying goodbye took its toll.

Archie: “I need you Betty”.

He whispered to himself softly. The phone stopped ringing. He nearly put the phone back but after a brief pause...

Archie: “Betty? Betty it’s me. It’s Archie...”

5 MINUTES EARLIER.

Betty walked into her room setting a box on to her bed and her mail on the desk when suddenly Alice came into the room.

Alice: “Betty? You okay?”.

Betty: “Yeah. Yeah I’m okay I’m just...just packing some stuff. I wanted to get things packed early. I figured better to do it now.”

Alice had a concerned but meaningful look on her face. She sat next to her on the bed and took her hand.

Alice: “Betty. I’m worried about you. I mean after...after everything that’s happened I-“.

Betty: “Mom. I’m okay. Really I am.”.

Alice: “Okay honey. Well um...I’ll leave you to it then”.

She got up from the bed and went to the door.

Betty: “Hey mom?”.

Alice: “Yeah?”.

Betty: “If you knew in your heart that you loved someone but...you weren’t fully sure...how would you know?”.

Alice: “You will know. When your heart knows what you want there’s always a sign to remind you that it’s there. You just have to wait for it.”

She smiled at her before leaving. Betty took a deep breath as she took in her moms words. She started toward her bedroom window and began thinking to herself.

Betty: “...Arch.”

She got up slowly from the bed and walked to the window. But he wasn’t there. She could see inside his room. It was dark and looked somewhat cleaned out. The thought of him leaving without saying goodbye terrified her. Would she ever see or hear from him again? She went for her phone to call him when suddenly...it buzzed. She got a missed call and voicemail from Archie. She gasped at the sight of the voicemail realizing this was the sign. She started the voicemail and put the phone to her ear.

Archie: “Betty? Betty it’s me. It’s Archie...”.

She smiled upon hearing his voice. 

Archie: “I-...I know you probably really hate me right now. And I know you probably are just waiting for me to go...”.

Her mouth dropped as hearing that statement hurt. She began talking as if she was actually talking to him.

Betty: “No! No no Archie! I don’t hate you I could never hate you!”.

Archie: “Leaving you is the last thing I would ever want to do. And it’s the hardest thing I will ever do. But I can’t help but think...that maybe your life will be better if I go.”

Betty: “NO! Arch you can’t do that! You can't decide for me you can’t!”.

Archie: “I’m sorry Betty. For everything.”.

Her screams turned into sobs as it was just sinking in that he was leaving. But then...

Archie: “But there’s something I need you to know Betty.”.

She quickly composed herself while still sobbing. She sunk to the floor against her bed.

Archie: “Betty. I need you to know that...what I feel for you...it’s real. Hurting you 3 years ago is my biggest regret. If I had known what I felt then...I would have held you in my arms and never let you go.”.

She sobbed to herself hearing these words. She waited all her life to hear it...and now he’s gone.

Archie: “You asked me 3 years ago if I loved you. And I said of course I do. I meant that. And I always will. I love you Betty Cooper. I know that you’re afraid. You’re afraid that my feelings aren’t real and that I’ll hurt you again. But Betty I need to you to know they’re real.”

She could hear him start to break down and it made her sob even harder.

Archie: “Which is why...”

She did her very best to call down and hear what he would say. 

Archie: “...I’m gonna fight for you Betty. I let you down once. I’m not making that same mistake again. So I’ll come back. And I’ll fight for you. For us. I promise. And to show you...I left you something. Your mom said she would give it to you.”.

She turned over to look at the mail on her desk. She went over and picked it up keeping the phone at her ear.

Archie: “Damn it! Uh...the bus is here. I gotta go. Betty. Please don’t hate me. Please...please don’t give up on me. On us. I’ll come back. I promise.........I love you.”.

It was there that the voicemail ended but she didn’t want it to end.

Betty: “No arch wait! Don’t go! Please don’t go!”.

She sunk back down by her window clutching her phone in one hand and the mail in the other. 

Betty: “...I love you too!”.

After a few minutes she calmed down and opened the mail. There was no letter. Just a tiny package wrapped up. She opened it and her eyes widened as more tears formed. It was the ring. The ring he proposed with as kids. She put one hand over her mouth as she picked the ring up with the other. 

Attached to the ring was a tiny note that read “I promise” on it. She smiled as she flashed back to the day he proposed. She told him to ask her when they’re 18 and she’ll say yes. She put the ring on and smiled. She turned her head over at the window looking at his across the street. 

Betty: “...Yes.”


End file.
